luctorssandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Page Planning/Userpage
Students= Lilith is a second year Gryffindor, a self-confessed pyromaniac and a hardcore pessimist. Her blunt and relentlessly sarcastic attitude doesn't help her rather dreary social skills, and her many siblings and school peers have grown to realise that she just prefers being alone. However, if someone does somehow manage to close to her, they'll realise that yes, she actually does care. Oscar is a third year Hufflepuff student, and literally one of the quietest people you'll meet. Not because he's an introvert (which he is), but because no words make it past his lips. He can talk, but he chooses not to. His traumatising past is the reason for that. He's a sweet and friendly lad once you get to know him, though, and he's damn good with a sketchpad or a Quidditch broom. Kiano is a fifth year Hufflepuff student, and is as bright and shiny as the light he can produce. Being a half-light nymph is pretty much the dream, he's found, but he's never arrogant about it. Well, sometimes he is, but he doesn't mean to be. Kiano is the definition of extroverted, a true people person who sees the good in everyone and tries to put a smile on every face he meets. Rhian is a seventh year Gryffindor student, who isn't particularly looking forward to her graduation. Her upbringing was tough, and her guard is up and it takes a hell of a lot to crack it down. She's cold and bitter most of the time, and the stress of her inevitable release into the big wide world looming closer isn't helping her at all, but hey, maybe it'll be okay, right? Just suck it and see. |-| Adults= Brynja is a graduated Ravenclaw who works for the Daily Prophet. The definition of "young at heart" lives in her, and she's perfectly content with skating round town and pulling her so-called harmless pranks on her peers, no matter how old she is. She's perky and fun-loving and disappointingly immature, and not particularly ready to let go of her childish nature, but she's still young, and has a few more years before she needs to start taking things seriously. Bronwen is a graduated Slytherin who works at the tattoo parlour in Hogsmeade. She's a rather emotive person, as colourful and bright as her hair, though occasionally the odd mood swing will have her snapping. She's passionate, that's for sure, and has no trouble making her opinions known, because she's usually right. Don't mistake that for inconsideration, though - she's easy to get along with most of the time. Ryder is a graduated Slytherin who owns the Retro bar in Hogsmeade. He's a complex person, with a spinning moral compass and a large question mark hanging over his entire life. One thing about him you should know, though: he can figure out a lot about you after a few lines of conversation. He spends his months going back and forth between the States and England, picking up various details along the way. Adèle with an è is a Beaubaxtons graduate, and a spy (and occasionally an assassin - depends how high the pay is) for the infamous Black Parade. She's gorgeous, and she knows it; it's a rather useful tool when she's out on a mission. People are so easily distracted. She's a talented wordsmith, with an undying loyalty to her allies and loved ones. Her trust isn't earned easily, so she doesn't take very well to betrayals. Chris is the first year Flying professor at Hogwarts, and is pretty much dorkier than his students. He's clumsy, often says stupid things and has a ridiculous sense of humour, but he's adorable at heart. Beneath all this, though, lies an incredibly smart man with professional level flying skills. Ask him how to form a tactic to dodge Beaters, he'll do it in ten seconds flat. Ask him to make a cup of tea without spilling anything, good luck.